O que vem depois do fim?
by Karen Pads
Summary: Marlene só queria saber... o que vem depois do fim? "'-Lene, não existe fim para muitas coisas." Sirius e Marlene


**O que vem depois do fim?**

_**Ultimamente, me tenho surpreendido**_

_**me perguntando: O que é o fim?**_

_**Sinceramente, não sei.**_

_**E ninguém sabe o quanto tenho sofrido.**_

_**O que é o fim?**_

_**Algo pode acabar assim?**_

_**Só existe uma resposta: Não sei.**_

**(Poema de: Karen Pads) **(N/A: Meu! huahuahauhauh)

Ela realmente não sabia o que era o fim. Ela nunca concluíra nada na vida para saber o que acontecia DEPOIS do fim.

Abandonara as aulas de balé; as de ginástica artística; as de vôlei; as de artes plásticas... enfim, ela nunca conseguira se sentir satisfeita com algo para poder concluí-lo. Essa era sua realidade.

Marlene McKinnon poderia ser de tudo um pouco. De obstinada à inocente; de romântica à libertina. Mas tinha a mania de nunca gostar de concluir suas coisas. Pelos céus! Ela não conseguia terminar de concluir o que estava falando!

Terminara Hogwarts sem se dar conta que aquela fase perfeita de sua vida tinha acabado. Sabia que perderia contato com muitos amigos (Tinha uma guerra acontecendo fora dos portões de Hogwarts!); sabia que nunca mais veria muitas pessoas e que reencontraria com pessoas inoportunas.

Lily tinha a mania irritante de dizer que era medo de se comprometer. Alice dizia que era auto-proteção e que ela (Marlene) nunca percebera. Emelina ria e dizia que também tinha medo do fim.

Mas não era medo. Medo arrepia a pele, dá vontade de chorar. Mas ela não sentia nada disso. Só não sabia... o que vinha depois do fim? Um novo começo? Ou um epílogo, como nos livros que lera. Porque terminar um livro ela conseguia. Pois ela podia voltar as páginas e reler, mas sabia que não dava para voltar no tempo e reviver uma parte de seu tempo (quer dizer, até dava; mas não queria apelar para a magia).

Quando era pequena imaginava sua vida como um livro daqueles contos de fadas trouxas; porém, com o tempo veio o questionamento: _"O que vem depois do fim?"_. E isso a deixava mais confusa, se possível.

Vivera só começando as coisas. _Começou_ a se apaixonar por Sirius; c_omeçou _ a namorá-lo; _começou _a Academia de Aurores; _começou _a se mudar para a casa dele; _começou; começou; começou. _Nunca vira o fim.

Enquanto pensava sobre o que fazer da vida, ouviu uma voz rouca lhe chamando. Sirius.

'-Estava pensando. O que vem depois do fim? - ela perguntou se deitando no colo dele.

'-O felizes para sempre? - ele arriscou lhe dando um beijo.

'-Não. Isso é antes do fim. - ela disse entre risadas.

'-Por que está se perguntando isso? - ele perguntou confuso. Não estava acostumado aos momentos filosóficos de Marlene-Quase-Black-McKinnon. Ela era uma mulher que agia. Por isso era uma das melhores aurores já vistas.

'-Porque eu não sei o que vem depois do fim! - ela respondeu se levantando num salto.

'-Lene, não existe fim para muitas coisas. - ele disse a trazendo para perto de si.

'-Tipo o quê? - ela perguntou confusa. O SEU Sirius (esse que ela conquistara com muito custo na escola) riria e a faria pensar em _outras coisas_. Não ficaria pensando nisso junto com ela.

Ele deu uma risada que se assemelhava à um latido. Por Merlin! Como ela adorava aquela risada! Fora com ela que o batedor dos leões ganhara a batedora dos leões.

'-Tipo o meu amor por você, sua doidinha. - ele começou a fazer cócegas nela.

'-Sério Sirius, o que vem depois do fim? - ela perguntou entre um ataque de risos e outro.

O moreno a olhou profundamente e sorriu um pouco. Marlene era MUITO obstinada.

'-Depois do fim vem um novo começo. A vida é um eterno círculo, nunca realmente acaba. - ele respondeu à namorada.

'-E a morte? - ela perguntou com uma criança.

'-Fique tranqüila, Lene. Quando morrermos ficaremos juntos. Ou você acha que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, hein? - ele respondeu com um tom divertido que fez bem à ela.

_**Talvez, a vida não tenha fim.**_

_**Pelo menos é o que tenho cá para mim. **_

_**Porque a vida não é algo efêmero, passageiro. **_

_**Senão não haveriam os sentimentos verdadeiros. **_

_**O fim é o começo;**_

_**o começo é o fim.**_

_**Isso é tudo que eu conheço, **_

_**isso é a única coisa que me faz dizer "sim".**_

_**(Poema: Karen Pads)**_

**Fim?? hauhauahuahauhauhauh **

**N/A: **Eu estava em casa ouvindo música, quando me bateu uma saudade... de tudo o que eu JÁ acabei. Então, escrevi essa fic para ficar feliz...

Comentário: Eu REALMENTE nunca terminei minhas aulas de artes plásticas e de vôlei, só fiz uma aula de Balé e desisti. **(Lizzie: D-O-I-D-A!!!!!!!!) **

**Gente, quem quiser usar meus poemas, pede emprestado, 'tá?**

**Disclaimer: **Sirius e Lene não são meus... porque, se fossem, alguém aí acha que o Six ia perder 12 anos da vida dele em Azkaban? E a Lene ia dessa para uma melhor? Ele e a Lene estariam mandando os filhinhos deles para Hogwarts juntos com o James e a Lily! XD

_**BEEEEEEEEEIJOS, **_

_**Karen Pads**_

(Apertar aquele simpático botãozinho "GO" aqui embaixo da página não magoa ninguém... e mantém uma certa ficwriter viva! hauhauhauahuahahauha)


End file.
